


Splatoon Oneshots

by Giraffe24



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Comfort, Female!Aloha, Hugs, Male!Headphones, More characters and scenes to come!, Multi, Nightmares, Sea bunny, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Some chapters may have some characters be different gender, Some might become stories on own, Waiting, random oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe24/pseuds/Giraffe24
Summary: Bunch of oneshots! :)
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon), Aloha/Mask (Splatoon), Bobble/Headphones (Splatoon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	1. Nightmares

Mask was walking by Aloha’s room with his new gaming book for late-night gaming when he heard sniffles from the pink-tentacled Inkling’s bedroom. He paused and listened; Aloha was talking in his sleep.

“No, Masky… please don’t leave us; I love you.” Mask heard Aloha said as his heart ached.  _ Another nightmare? _ Mask wondered as he quickly opened the door to check on the party Inkling. Aloha was twisting around in his bed, Mask set his book on the desk before walking swiftly to Aloha’s bed and sat on it. He lay a hand on Aloha’s head. Aloha calmed down but still whimpering.

“Aloooha?” Mask whispered as he caressed Aloha’s tentacles. 

Aloha opened his eyes, and tears fell when he saw Mask looking at him worriedly. “M-Masky...” he whispered. 

“It’s oookay, Aloooha. I’m hereee.” Mask shushed, still caressing Aloha’s head, “What’s wrooong?”

Aloha held his arms out, so Mask gathered him into a hug. “I-I had a bad dream, where for some reason you had enough of me, Skull, and Army… and it was because of me. You were leaving us forever.” he sobbed. 

Mask was saddened, so he rocked Aloha softly. “I wooould never leave yoooou three,” Mask said, wiping away Aloha’s tears “I looove you threeee.”

“Really?” Aloha whispered, smiling at Mask. 

Mask nodded then kissed Aloha on the forehead. “Now sleeep,” Mask said as he tucked Aloha back in and was about to leave, but Aloha grabbed his arm.

“Masky… can you sleep with me? I know you normally play late gaming with Team Cyan, but I’m sure they would understand.” Aloha pouted. 

“Aloooha...” Mask said, sighing.

“Please? You can leave after you are sure that I’m asleep if you want.” Aloha begged. 

Mask stood there for a moment as he thought about it, before taking his gas mask off and setting it on Aloha’s bedside table. Mask got in Aloha’s bed as the shorter pink Inkling smiled as he hugged Mask, once Mask pulled the blanket over them, sleep took them over. 


	2. Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years of waiting

Bobble Hat’s tentacles softly sway in the breeze as she watched the sea from her sandy spot. He has been away for two years, and she waited and waited. She was frowning, a strange slight for her friends. Goggles, Glasses, Team S4, their teams, and even Rider tried to cheer her up, but she won’t smile. It’s as if her smile had enough over the years. 

Soft footsteps walked up to Bobble Hat from the behind so she looked back to see Mask and Aloha, holding hands and Aloha’s hand on her belly. 

“Heee will be baaack.” Mask softly whispered to Bobble Hat. The cyan Inkling used to hate happy Inklings, but ever since he met Aloha and Team Blue, he slowly changed his mind about them; he wants to see Bobble Hat smile again. 

“I know,” Bobble Hat spoke in a quiet, lonely voice, “I’m just waiting for my love to return.” 

Mask and Aloha looked at her sadly. They had no idea why his one-week trip suddenly becomes a two-year trip. “Don’t worry. I have a feeling he will be back today.” Aloha said, smiling sadly.

Bobble Hat said nothing so Mask and Aloha left her be. Bobble Hat heard what Aloha said, but not wanting to let her hopes get too high; he hasn’t even called just once. A lone tear fell. 

To see if Aloha was right, she stayed at the spot all day; Goggles and Glasses had to bring an umbrella so she would be comfortable in the shade. 

As night falls, Bobble Hat tried to stay up but was too tired so she simply fell asleep sitting up, head down. She doesn’t notice a ship sailing towards the decks.

But Goggles, Glasses, Rider, Team Cyan, Team Pink, Team Purple, and Team Orange did; Team Pink was hosting a party at the beach when Aloha saw the ship. “Oh, oh! Maybe he’s on it!” she cheered. 

They rushed to the decks and watched as Inklings, Octolings, and other creatures got off the ship, waiting for their long-lost friend. And they don’t have to wait long as a certain blue-tentacled Inkling with headphones stood at the end, looking nervous. 

“HEADPHONES!” Goggles cheered as they went up to him, “Where have you been?” Goggles asked with a frown. 

“I’m sorry, guys… I don’t mean to. It’s a long story, but first, where’s Bobble?” Headphones looked around for his love. 

“At your sunset spot, where she had been for two years,” Skull answered, “And she hasn’t been smiling ever since after the first week that you were supposed to return.”

Headphones felt terrible, so they led him to the spot. He saw her, sitting under the umbrella snoring. He quietly walked up to her and kneel beside her, others watching them from a distance. 

“Bobble Hat?” Headphones whispered, stroking her cheek. Bobble Hat slowly raised her head, and sleepily opened her eyes and looked at Headphones as if it was a dream. She slowly blinked. Headphones loved to see her lovely blue eyes. “I’m back. I’m here.” he smiled as he kept stroking her cheek. 

The moment that everybody had been waiting for finally returned: Bobble Hat closed her eyes as she smiled widely.


	3. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor guy, he's sick :c

Mask placed a cold, wet blanket over Skull’s forehead then stroked his tentacles. Skull groaned; he was in bed sick. “Dooon’t worry, you wiiill be better soooon,” Mask whispered to the sick Inkling. 

“Can’t I at least go to the kitchen and grab a brownie?” Skull whimpered as Aloha sat next to him “Please? Aloha, Mask won’t let me.” Skull looked at Aloha with hopeful eyes. 

Aloha chuckled as he wagged his finger, “Nope, you know what the doctor said, no sweets while sick, Skully.” Aloha looked at Skull with an apologetic smile as he patted his knee. Skull, without his bandana, pouted at what the pink Inkling said. 

“Aloha’s right, Skull. Sit up, please.” Army said as he walked into the bedroom with soup and a spoon. Skull grumpily sat up after Mask took the blanket away. “Whose turn is it to feed Skull? I fed him yesterday.” Army asked, still holding the tray.

“Aloooha is neeext,” Mask answered. 

“Yay! My turn, Skully!” Aloha cheered as he caressed Skull’s cheek, Skull leaning into it. Aloha gently picked the soup bowl up; then, after he scooped some up with the spoon and blowing on it gently to cool it down, he brought the spoon to Skull’s mouth. Skull opened his mouth and closed it over the spoon while looking at Aloha with sweet love. Aloha smiled back at Skull as Mask and Army headed to the kitchen. 

“We just want you to be better, Skully,” Aloha smiled as he fed Skull soup. Skull nodded softly, smiling. Aloha can’t help but to boop Skull on the nose with his finger, giggling as Skull wrinkled his nose a bit.

“Yooou want tooo be siiiick so bad?” Mask said, coming back in with Army. Aloha sticks his tongue out at Mask. 

Barry hopped in to check on Skull. They had to call the vet to check if Inklings could pass illnesses to sea bunnies. Blessedly, the vet said no, they couldn’t catch diseases from Inklings. Skull held his arms out, and Barry hopped upon Skull to cuddle a bit. 

“I’m also lonely, I want cuddles,” Skull said.

“But Skull, we could get sick too if we did.” Army pointed out, causing Skull to look at them sadly. 

“So lonely...” Skull whimpered. 

“Whaaat, are we ghooosts?” Mask joked, which Skull smiled at him.

Mask sniffed the air. “...Aloooha? What dooo you have in your shiiirt?” 

“...Nothing, Masky,” Aloha looked at anywhere but Mask and Army, who was staring at him suspiciously. 

Skull noticed the smell, and his eyes went wide as he smiled widely, showing off his large fangs. Usually, his bandana would hide it, but Mask and Army could see it as clear as day. 

Mask and Army looked at each other before ganging up on Aloha to grab whatever it was in his shirt. “No! No! Please!” Aloha laughed. 

Army pulled out a wrapped brownie. “Aloha!” Army scolded.

“Whaaat was that abooout the doooctor?” Mask scolded too since Aloha said that the doctor told them no sweets. 

“The doctor doesn’t say anything about a small amount.” Aloha pouted. “Skully looked so sad.”

“Well, the brownie will still be good long after Skull gets better, so Skull, this will be your reward; if you wait until you are better, then you get the brownie, okay?” Army said, looking at the tall Inkling. 

Skull nodded. “Good.” Army smiled as he went back to the kitchen.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coughing was heard from the bed, and it’s not Skull since he got better a few days later. Mask placed cold, wet blankets on Aloha and Army’s foreheads; the orange and pink Inklings was sick now.

“How come Masky isn’t sick?” Aloha groaned as Skull walked in with Barry, eating the brownie. 

“Gaaas maaask,” Mask said, pointing to his gas mask. 

“Maybe we should get some gas masks for Skull and us, so if one of us gets sick, we will wear them,” Army said, groaning as he closed his eyes. 

Mask imaged them with gas masks; Army with a gas mask makes sense, Skull with a gas mask might look scary, but Aloha? Mask chuckled at the image of the party firefly squid with a gas mask. He can’t take it seriously. 

“What is so funny, Masky?” Aloha chuckled, “I would look so fabulous in one.” he said as he placed his hand on his chest. Mask can’t take it anymore as he let out a hearty but huffy laugh.

“Time to sleep more, you two,” Skull said as he tucked them in. 

“Aw, I’m not sleepy!” Aloha said, but noticed that Army cuddled up to him, fast asleep “...okay, maybe a little.” he said as he put his arm over Army and closed his eyes.


End file.
